


Senpai

by SharkGirl



Series: Home [16]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Animal Hybrids, Animal Hybrid AU, Baby Birb, Cute, First Meetings, M/M, Small Towns, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 20:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7402501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nishinoya made it look so easy.  He just cranked up his wings and hopped and then…didn’t come down.  He floated gracefully a foot off the ground and then gestured toward Hinata.</p><p>“Now you try.”</p><p>He did try.  And tried again.  And kept trying.  But no matter how high he jumped or how quickly he flapped, he found his feet back on the ground, crunching the fallen leaves beneath them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Senpai

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lucky_Number_Seventeen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucky_Number_Seventeen/gifts).



> Another KageHina that dances around the relationship~ XD They're so innocent and stubborn in this AU, lol.
> 
> A big thanks to Lucky_Number_Seventeen for (see ending notes)!!  
> And thank you, as always, to my beta, indevan.
> 
> Enjoy!!

The first time Hinata saw him, he thought it was an illusion.  That he’d drank a bit too much of the tea the town elders offered him when he stopped by to talk to them on his way home.  They'd each handed him a cup, asking his advice on their next shogi move.  Because, really, the boy he saw was even shorter than he was and his wings were about the same size and yet…he could fly.

Hinata hid himself behind a tree near the edge of the town, peeking around the trunk and watching as the boy with spiked hair dove down and grabbed a few things from the storage area behind the grocery store, stuffing them into a bag he carried and then flitting back into the forest.

Now, Hinata knew very well that he wasn’t supposed to just waltz out of town on his own.  In fact, he shouldn’t have stopped to watch the flying hybrid, but he couldn’t help himself.

He stepped out from behind the tree, peering up through the branches and spotting the boy.  He was sitting on a limb, his wings folded behind his back and one leg crossed over the other.  He pulled an apple from his bag and bit into it, humming to himself as he chewed.

It was getting dark and Hinata was sure he was late for dinner.  Sooner or later someone would come looking for him.  But still, he had to know. 

“How can you fly?” he asked and the other hybrid jumped, dropping his apple and nearly falling out of the tree.  He looked down, face in shadow, only his brown, slanted eyes visible. 

Then he took off.

“Wait!” Hinata called after him, bending down to pick up the apple and giving chase.  He flapped his wings, hoping that would give him more speed, but they fluttered helplessly behind him like broken propellers, so, he folded them back and sprinted as fast as he could.

He saw the other boy land on a lower limb of another tree, probably stopping to take a breath.  Hinata seized his opportunity, jumping into the air and easily gripping onto the tree with one hand.  His legs dangled heavily below him, but he held firm, extending his arm toward the other hybrid.

“You…dropped your…apple…” He ground out, panting and struggling to keep his grip.

Hesitantly, the other approached, snatching the apple from his hand and pulling back.

His other hand now free, Hinata grabbed onto a tree branch, swinging his body so he could get a leg up.  The rough bark scrapped at his skin, but he ignored it, happy he made it up.  He straddled the limb and smiled wide.

“Made it!”

“You sure did.” The other hybrid mirrored him, taking a bite of the apple before grinning, one of his cheeks stuffed.  “That was one hell of a jump.”

“Uh…thanks…” Hinata blushed and rubbed the back of his neck.

“But why didn’t you fly up?” He asked, finishing off the apple in three more big chomps before tossing the core to the ground below.  He licked the juice from his fingers and cocked his head to the side.

“I…can’t fly.” Hinata lowered his head.

“Oh.” He eyed his wings and then cleared his throat. “Tough break.”

“Yeah…”

“I’m Nishinoya Yuu, by the way.” The shorter man smiled, flexing his arm muscles and stretching out his wings.  In the low light of dusk, Hinata had thought he was another crow. But now that he got a better look, he could see a green tint to his feathers.  They were quite beautiful.

He must have noticed Hinata staring at his wings because he added,

“I’m a hummingbird,” and threw up a peace sign.

“A hummingbird…” Hinata blinked.  He’d never heard of any hybrids like that.  Then again, the scientists he’d befriended didn’t tell him everything either.

“And…you are?” Nishinoya raised his brows.

“Oh, sorry.” He felt his cheeks heat up. “I’m Hinata. Hinata Shouyou.” He unfolded his inky black wings and gave them a flap.  “I’m a crow!”

“Pretty cool.” Nishinoya reached out and stroked one of Hinata’s feathers. “Nice to meet you, Shouyou.”

“Hinata, you dumbass!”

Nishinoya pulled his hand back, turning toward the sound of the voice, his entire body rigid, tightly wound and ready to spring into action.

Hinata placed a hand on his shoulder and felt the other tense further.

“That’s just a friend of mine,” he explained.

“Yeah?” The other man relaxed.  “Well, I don’t need the whole town knowing I’m here.”  He hiked his bag over his shoulder, careful to avoid his wings.  “Otherwise, I can’t keep getting supplies.”  He turned to leave, but Hinata stopped him.

“Wait.” He grabbed his arm and then immediately let go. “I…your wings are small.”

“So?” Nishinoya frowned, looking insulted.

“I mean!” Hinata held his hands up and then placed them on the bark in front of him. “I mean, they’re small like mine, but you can fly, so, I was wondering-”

“Listen. You’re a nice kid, Shouyou, but I'm sort of on a special mission right now.” He reached forward and ruffled Hinata’s hair.  “Besides, we may look similar, but my wings can do a lot more than yours can.”

Hinata’s face fell.  He’d gotten his hopes up for nothing.

“Sorry…” Hinata sighed. “You just looked so cool and I…I wanted to be like you…”

Nishinoya tapped his fingers against his chin, looking toward where they’d heard Kageyama earlier and then back at Hinata.

“Okay.” He took a deep breath. “I really am on a mission right now, but, I _suppose_ I can come back and practice with you.”

“Really?” Hinata’s eyes lit up and Nishinoya lifted his hands, motioning for him to quiet down.

“I’m…looking for someone,” he explained. “But, I keep coming back here for supplies.”

Hinata nodded, eager to know when his training would start.

“So, in a couple days, I’ll meet you back here, okay?”

“Okay!” Hinata said and then lowered his voice to a whisper. “ _Okay_.”

“Alright then.” Nishinoya stood up and bent his knees, ready to take flight.  “Oh.” He reached into his bag and pulled out another apple.  He tossed it to Hinata, who barely caught it.  “For your silence,” he said, placing a finger to his lips before he took off, his iridescent wings flitting on the wind.

“Hinata!” Kageyama shouted again, sounding frustrated.  “Where the hell did he go?”

“Sorry!” Hinata called down and Kageyama looked up, squinting in the darkness.  Crows were not nocturnal, so their eyesight at night wasn’t the best. 

He jumped down and landed next to the taller hybrid, dusting off his shirt.

“Where have you been, you dumbass?” Kageyama growled, but let out a breath.

“Sorry, Kageyama.” He scratched the back of his head. “Did you come searching for me?”

The other man looked away, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

“Daichi-san and Suga-san got worried when you didn’t show up for dinner.”

“And…were _you_ worried?” Hinata asked, ducking his head down to meet the other’s gaze.

Kageyama didn’t answer, he just turned and started walking back toward town.  Hinata pouted and took off after him.  He could be so stubborn sometimes.

 

Two days later, Hinata returned to the edge of the forest.  He waited behind the grocery store, hoping to spot Nishinoya.

After an hour, he started to get impatient.  He was just so excited at the possibility of flying on his own.  If Nishinoya could do it, then maybe, just maybe, he could, too.

He glanced over at a box beside him, not yet put away by the employees working the later shift.  He peered into it and saw some apples.  They hadn’t missed the one’s Nishinoya had taken, so maybe he could sneak one now.  It was almost dinner time and he was feeling hungry.

Hinata picked one up and took a bite, only to draw it away from his mouth with disgust.  It was all mushy inside.  He pulled it back and nearly screamed.  It was full of holes and he was pretty sure he’d seen a worm.

Without thinking, Hinata threw the apple into the woods, wanting to get it as far away from him as possible.  But, the apple never hit the ground.  The moment it  passed the trees, something whizzed by, catching it.

Hinata rubbed his eyes, thinking he was seeing things.  He reached over and grabbed another apple, a ripe one this time, and threw it.  Again, something caught it in midair, a flash of green and brown and then it was gone.

“Nishinoya…senpai?” He stepped forward, wondering if it was, in fact, the other hybrid who promised to teach him.

“Senpai?” The shorter man popped his head out from behind a tree.  “Well, I suppose I am, after all.”  He twirled the tiny blond tuft of hair that fell just over the middle of his forehead with a finger.  “I mean, I _am_ older than you. You’re like, what? A middle schooler?”

“I’m twenty-one!” Hinata said cheerfully, not the least bit annoyed at someone mistaking him for a child.  He’d gotten used to it and he was more excited that the other had actually shown up.

“Really?” Nishinoya pursed his lips. “Well, I’m still older.”

“So, when do we start my training?” Hinata asked, wings flapping excitedly behind him.

“Hold on.” The other man held his hands up. “First thing’s first.”  He produced two apples from his pockets, tossing the brown one over his shoulder and fixing Hinata with a look.  “Don’t throw rotten fruit at me.”

“Sorry.” Hinata ducked his head, covering his ears with his shoulders.

“Now, the most important thing about flying is wing speed,” he began, launching into a detailed lecture covering the dos and don’ts of aeronautics.

Hinata felt like he should have brought some paper and a pen to take notes.

“Anyway, that’s about it. Got it?” Nishinoya put his hands on his hips, stretching his wings out to their full span and looking at Hinata expectantly.

“Um…” He sort of got it.  He needed to flap his wings faster.  “I’ll try.”  He walked over to a tree and lifted one leg, intent on climbing it.

“Whoa, whoa, what do you think you’re doing?” Nishinoya exclaimed.  “You can’t just jump out of a tree and expect to fly on your first go.” He shook his head. “Let’s try hovering?”

“Oh, um, okay.” Hinata lowered his leg, feeling silly.

Hovering didn’t sound too hard.

 

Hovering was hard.  No, it was Impossible.

Nishinoya made it look so easy.  He just cranked up his wings and hopped and then…didn’t come down.  He floated gracefully a foot off the ground and then gestured toward Hinata.

“Now you try.”

He did try.  And tried again.  And kept trying.  But no matter how high he jumped or how quickly he flapped, he found his feet back on the ground, crunching the fallen leaves beneath them.

“What am I doing wrong?” he asked, frowning at the older hybrid.

“I’m not sure.” Nishinoya rubbed his chin. “It’s always worked for me.”  He opened his mouth to say something, but froze, looking behind Hinata and then flying into the air and landing high in the branches.

“Where are you go-”

“Who were you talking to?” It was Kageyama.

Hinata turned to face him, surprised he hadn’t heard him walking up.

“Kageyama, is it time for dinner alrea-”

“What are you doing out here?” Kageyama looked around, his ever-present frown accompanied by suspicious eyes.  It seemed as though he hadn't seen Nishinoya.  “You wander off and don’t tell anyone where you’re going and, again, I find you here.”

“It’s quiet.” Hinata said.  He’d never been good at lying, so he had to stick to half-truths to get out of this one.  “I was thinking.”

“Then why are you all sweaty and out of breath?” The taller man turned, crossing his arms over his broad chest.

Hinata had boundless energy, but he’d been working hard.  He must have looked a mess.

“Oh, I was, um…practicing,” he said and then gave a smile.  It wasn’t a lie.

“Practicing?”

“Yeah.”

“For what?” Kageyama’s frown deepened.

Hinata took a deep breath.  Even if Kageyama didn’t know anything about Nishinoya, he would not be happy to hear that Hinata was trying to fly again.  After their last trip to the city, Kageyama had made it very clear that he was completely over the concept.  They’d gotten to soar with the wind in their feathers – courtesy of one, Akaashi Keiji – and that was the end of it.

It seemed as though Kageyama was content to be flightless.

“You were trying to fly again, weren’t you?” the taller hybrid guessed and then sighed. “Hinata, you dumbass.”

“It’s not for sure, you know,” he said, voice small, but Kageyama still heard it.  “We don’t know we can’t fly.”

“We were confirmed as failures, remember?” Kageyama pinched the bridge of his nose.  “That owl flew you around. Wasn’t that enough?”

“No!” Hinata shouted, surprising the other man. “I want to fly on my own.” He gripped the front of his shirt tightly in his fist, his hand over his heart. “I want to use these wings of mine and soar.”

“Hinata…”

“And.” He swallowed, stepping forward and taking one of Kageyama’s hands in his. “I want you to fly with me.”  He watched as Kageyama’s eyes softened for a moment, but then the taller man pulled his hand away.

“Let’s go home.”

“But Kage-”

“Stop talking about impossible things,” he said and then turned to leave.

Hinata followed after him, but stopped when he felt something hit the back of his head.  He rubbed his sore spot and bent down to pick it up.  It was an apple.  He looked back into the woods and spotted Nishinoya waving at him.

He checked to see if Kageyama was watching and saw that the other man was already several meters away, stalking off.  Hinata only had a few seconds before the other man would realize he wasn’t following him and get really angry.

“Senpai,” he called in a hushed tone and Nishinoya jumped down, landing beside him.

“What crawled up his ass and died?” he asked, looking over Hinata’s shoulder at Kageyama.

“He’s just…like that.”

“Yeah, well, anyway,” the shorter man shook his head, “It seems like dusk isn’t really a good time for you.”

“Sorry…” Hinata sighed.

“How about this?” Nishinoya began. “I think I may have found the guy I’m looking for,” he paused, “or at least where I think he might be.”

Hinata’s face fell.  If Nishinoya found who he’d been searching for, then he wouldn’t need to hang around anymore and, just like that, Hinata would lose his trainer.

“How about if we meet tomorrow morning?” he asked, surprising him.  “You won’t be late for dinner and we’ll get more practice in.”

“Okay!” Hinata brightened.  That was great!  It would work out perfectly.

“Well, you’d better go before Grumpy over there realizes you’re still here.” Nishinoya winked and then sped off, his wings fluttering as he disappeared into the darkness of the forest.

 

The next morning, Hinata plowed through his breakfast, wanting to be done as quickly as he could in order to get more time with Nishinoya.  He’d just finished his oatmeal and reached forward to push his chair back when Daichi walked into the kitchen.

“Good morning,” he greeted, grabbing a mug from one of the cabinets and pouring himself a cup of coffee.

“Morning!” Hinata replied and started to get up again.

Kageyama walked in next, dragging his feet as he made his way to the kitchen table.  He served himself some cereal, partially missing the bowl, and then added milk before he roughly shoved a spoon into it.  He was _not_ a morning person.

Daichi grabbed his toast just as it popped out of the toaster and grabbed a jar of jam before he took a seat beside Kageyama.  He glanced around the room and furrowed his brow.

“Where’s your mother?” he asked with a chuckle, bringing his mug to his lips.

“I _heard_ that.” Suga came gliding into the room, dressed in his scrubs for work. “Watch it with that ‘mother’ talk or you’ll find yourself sleeping on the couch tonight, _Dad_.” He narrowed his eyes and Daichi nearly choked on his coffee.

“My bad.” He apologized, bringing a fist to his chest as he fought to get his drink to go down the correct pipe.

Hinata finally stood up, bringing his bowl and cup to the sink.  He heard Daichi clear his throat, but he was too busy thinking about his training.  Maybe today he’d figure it out.  Maybe he was just too frustrated the night before.

“Hinata?” he heard Daichi say and then turned.

“Hm?”

“I said I had a few big jobs today and I was wondering if you wanted to come help me?” The older man smiled. “I’ve got to repair the Ukai family’s roof.”

Hinata chewed on his lower lip.  He always loved going out with Daichi on his jobs.  He was the town’s handyman and often took Hinata to work with him.  Daichi had asked Kageyama, too, of course, but the taller hybrid was more of a ‘hang around in his room’ type of person.

“Um, thanks, Daichi-san, but I’ve got plans today,” Hinata chirped and headed toward the door.

“Plans?” Daichi raised an eyebrow.

“Dumbass probably wants to play out by the woods again,” Kageyama mumbled around his spoonful of cereal.

“The woods?” Suga asked as he poured the rest of the coffee into his travel mug. “Have you been going to the edge of town, Hinata?”

“Just to, ya know, get exercise and stuff.” Hinata scratched his cheek and then glared daggers at Kageyama, not that the other noticed.  He just _had_ to say something, didn’t he?

“Exercise? Are you sure it’s not to go and meet someone?” Daichi asked and Hinata froze.  He looked over at the brunet, who just smiled up at him in a knowing way.  Kageyama lifted his head and turned to look at him as well.

“What are you going on about, Daichi?” Suga walked over and ruffled his husband’s hair as he made his way to the door.

“Nothing, nothing.” He titled his head up and Suga met him halfway for a kiss. “I was just wondering if our little Hinata had gotten himself a girlfriend or something.”

“G-Girlfriend?!” Hinata and Kageyama shouted at the same time.

“Don’t tease him, Daichi.” Suga pinched his husband’s cheek and then lightly smacked it. “If Hinata’s found someone special, I’m sure he’ll tell us about it.”

“Yeah, you’re right.” Daichi rubbed his sore cheek and then they both faced Hinata, bright, caring smiles on their faces.

“Yeah.” He cleared his throat.  Of course, he _had_ met someone, but not in the way they were thinking.  “Well, I’ll see you guys this afternoon.”

“Ah, before you go.” Daichi stopped him just as he had one foot out the door.  “There’s a rumor going around that there’s a bear on the loose.”

“A bear?” Hinata’s eyes widened.

“Yeah, seems like the grocer has had some product go missing.”

Uh oh.  Did they really think that Nishinoya was a bear?

“And we’ve had a few men come into the clinic with cuts on their arms, swearing they saw one,” Suga added. “Of course, they probably just fell out of a tree while they were hunting deer.”  He shook his head.  “But that wouldn’t be as interesting a story to tell.”

“Even so,” Daichi said. “I want you to be careful, Hinata.”

He looked at them and nodded.  Just one more step and he'd be out the door.  If they said anything more about bears, he might accidentally bring up Nishinoya.

“Hinata!” Kageyama called after him and he stopped again.

“Yeah?”

Kageyama was looking at him, his dark blue eyes tired, but showing an emotion Hinata hadn’t seen before.  Then he averted his gaze and went back to his cereal.

“Never mind.”

Hinata frowned, but shook his head.  He’d worry about that later.  For now, he had training and he didn’t want to be late.

He happily skipped toward the edge of town, laughter bubbling up in his chest as he thought of the look on Nishinoya’s face when he told him the townspeople thought he was a bear.  How ridiculous!

Flapping his wings, he practiced hovering with each leap, hoping that he’d be able to impress his senpai.  And, with that at the forefront, all other thoughts flew from his mind.

He was going to do it.  He was going to fly.

**Author's Note:**

> **Of course, little did Hinata know that there _was_ something lurking in those woods. Not Nishinoya and much more dangerous than any bear.**
> 
>  
> 
> *~*
> 
> Thank you, Lucky_Number_Seventeen, for suggesting that Nishinoya be a hummingbird. Love it!! It's so him!
> 
> Obviously, there will be a continuation. Just what is tromping around in those woods?
> 
> Let me know what you think and hit me up on tumblr [@jubesy](http://jubesy.tumblr.com)!


End file.
